


Cover: Begin the Begin

by Le_Confidant (Noire)



Series: FMA Big Bang 2016 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, FMA Big Bang 2016, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire/pseuds/Le_Confidant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for <em>Begin the Begin</em> by BuggyNess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover: Begin the Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuggyNess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggyNess/gifts), [Dzioo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dzioo).



> This is the cover illustration I created for _Begin the Begin_ by BuggyNess, submitted for the FMA Big Bang 2016. It was created using an iPad Pro, the Apple Pencil and the Procreate app. Minor edits were made in Photoshop CC 2015.5. The page layout was created using InDesign CC 2015.

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7841542)

[Artwork created by Hirstories (Le Confidant)](http://hirstories.tumblr.com)


End file.
